Class
A class determines the abilities, styles and spells that a character uses, as well as the armor they can wear and weapons they can wield. Albion Classes The Realm of Albion has sixteen different classes to choose from when beginning in the land of Arthur. Armsman: The footsoldier of Albion, the Armsman is the main fighter of the Realm. He can use almost any weapon and armor, as well as the ability to wield crossbows and polearms. Cabalist: Spellcasters who specialize in the study and manipulation of spirit magic, Cabalists gain the ability to summon a pet to do their bidding, as well as blind and disease their enemies. Cleric: The primary healing class of the Realm, the Cleric can prepare their friends for battle as well as aid them during and after the conflict. Friar: A specialist class, the Friar is a hybrid cleric/fighter who gains the ability to fight with staves and retains some healing and buffing abilities. Heretic: The Heretic is a Dark Priest/Evil Cleric. They are hybrids who can use flexible weapons, but are restricted to cloth armor and small shields. They have the ability to heal, buff, use focus damage spells, resurrect realmmates into horribly twisted monsters and more. Infiltrator: A roguish class that specializes in hidden movement, spying and backstabbing opponents from behind. Mauler: A type of brawler that draws energy from the earth to fuel their martial arts-style combat techniques. Mercenary: A light fighter that can fight with two weapons at once, as well as utilize more fluid combat styles that focus on positional combat style attacks. Minstrel: Hybrid rogues that have the ability to perform songs that give their group members enhanced abilities, and also can use weapons and armor. Necromancer: The Necromancer is a pet caster who does all of his actions through his pet. Unlike other traditional pet casters such as Enchanters and Cabalists, who wield a mix of magic with pet assistance, the Necromancer is powerless without his pet. Paladin: A hybrid fighter, Paladins can wear plate armor, as well as specialize in two-handed weapons. They also learn chants that aid their group members while in combat. Reaver: Reavers are hybrid Necromancer/Fighters with chain armor and a variety of Albion weapon skills. They are the fighting class that protects Arawn, lord of the underworld. Scout: The archer class of Albion, Scouts can use the famed English Longbow to damage their enemies from long range, as well as use shields and some melee weapons. Sorcerer: A spellcaster that focuses on the control and destruction of Body, Matter and Mind- They receive mesmerizing spells, Direct Damage, Damage over Time and may also force a pet to submit to their will. Theurgist: Elementalist spellcaster who harness the power of Air, Ice and Earth and shape them into spells capable of calling forth elemental creatures to aid them in battle. Wizard: Elementalist spellcaster who can learn the element of Fire, Wizards have very potent offensive spell damage. Midgard Classes In the Realm of Midgard there are 15 classes a character can choose from. Berserker: Patrons of Modi, the Norse god of battle-rage, Berserkers are light fighters who eschew heavy armor and rely on wielding two weapons at once, as well as positional combat styles. Bonedancer: The Bonedancer is a Midgard pet caster who follows the Valkyn ancient pre-Norse god Bogdar. The heart of this new class is that they are a pet caster who can summon more than one pet at a time, at higher levels. However, they control only one pet directly, the commander - all the other minions are controlled by the commander. Healer: Followers of Eir, the Norse goddess of healing, Healers aid their comrades in battle with a variety of healing and buffing magic as well as powerful crowd-control spells. Hunter: The archer of Midgard, Hunters worship Skadi, the Norse goddess of the Hunt. They have ranged combat skills, as well as the ability to hide, and even charm animals to do their bidding. Mauler: A type of brawler that draws energy from the earth to fuel their martial arts-style combat techniques. Runemaster: Worshippers of Odin, the arch-god of the Norse pantheon, Runemasters use the mystical knowledge of Runes to craft deadly magic spells that provide offensive firepower. Savage: The Savage is a studded-armor wearing fighter who disdains normal weapons in favor of hand-to-hand combat. Savages aren't interested in mastering the art of complicated weapons - instead they affix simple sharp or blunt weapons to their hands and swing away. Shadowblade: A sneaky class specializing in devastating hidden attacks, as well as the ability to wield two weapons at once, Shadowblades are patrons of Loki, the Norse trickster god. Shaman: Patrons of Ymir, the ancient god whose body comprises the world of Midgard, Shaman are Trollish and Kobold tribal spellcasters who specialize in a variety of healing and combat magic. Skald: Followers of Bragi, the Norse god of poetry and song, Skalds are a fighting class that utilitize their musical abilities to enhance the battle prowess of their friends, and to soothe their allies after the battle is done. Spiritmaster: A spellcasting class that receives aid from Hel, queen of the Norse underworld, Spiritmasters are given the ability to summon and control undead Norse spirits to aid them in battle. Thane: Worshippers of Thor, the Norse god of thunder, lightning, and weather, Thanes are a fighting class that is also given some ability to cast offensive spells. Valkyrie: The Valkyrie is a female avatar-only class who specializes in both melee and magic to damage her enemies. They can use swords, shields, and spears, and they have special styles in each which are available only to them. Their magic line uses primarily Cone Area Effect (CAE) spells which affect every enemy in front of the Valkyrie who is in range of the spell. Warlock: Warlocks are masters of spell weaving. Warlock primary spells take about twice as long to cast as regular spells in the game. However, anytime the Warlock casts a primary spell, they can (at no cost) add in a secondary spell that will land at the same time as the primary. This allows Warlocks to mix and match pairs of spells to fit whatever situation they find themselves in. Warrior: The stock fighting class of Midgard, Warriors worships Tyr, the Norse god of battle. Warriors have no magical abilities, but they can use almost all weapons and armor. Hibernia Classes The Realm of Hibernia has a choice of 16 classes. Animist: Animists are a Hibernian primary spellcasting class that has an affinity with plants. They are able to animate plant life and other natural phenomena (phosphorescence, etc.) and use it to craft spells that damage their opponents. Bainshee: The Bainshee is a female avatar-only class who specializes in Area of Effect (AoE) sound-based magic. Among their many skills, they can protect group members with shields which absorb spell damage and wreak havoc on enemies using their powerful AoE damage spells. Bard: Straight from the pages of Celtic Lore, the Bard is a combination Druid, fighter, and songmaster. He is adept at exhorting his friends in battle. Blademaster: The light fighter of Hibernia. Specializes in combat styles that require him to focus on his position in combat, as well as the ability to use two weapons at once. Champion: A combination spellcaster and fighter, the Champion can fight with arms as well as cast debuffing spells on his opponents. Druid: The primary healer of the Hibernia, the Druid can cast nature-based spells as well as fight adequately when the need arises. He is also able to summon Nature's spirits as companions to travel or fight beside him. Eldritch: Specializing in powerful destructive magic, the Eldritch bends the elements of the world and the void to annihilate Hibernia's enemies. Enchanter: Utilizes magical forces to summon and control magical creatures to do his bidding - the Enchanter additionally has spells that assist their realm mates and damage their enemies. Hero: The basic fighting class of the Realm. Can use almost all weapons and armor in Hibernia. Not flashy, but effective and an essential component of any well-rounded group. Mauler: A type of brawler that draws energy from the earth to fuel their martial arts-style combat techniques. Mentalist: A combination spellcasting class that relies on mind control and power, Mentalist have the ability both to damage their enemies and heal their friends. Nightshade: A sneaky assassin that has the ability to move about unseen, attack using deadly backstab combat styles, as well as limited magical ability. Ranger: The Archer of Hibernia, the Ranger also gains some magical spells, as well as the ability to wield weapons in both hands. Valewalker: Valewalkers are cloth-wearing Hibernian mages who are given the ability to wield a large Scythe as a weapon. They are the strong arm of the Sylvan community - they are the primary fighters of this natural magic-using people. Vampiir: The Vampiir is a powerful fighter who wields a piercing weapon in the right hand and casts Vampiir magic with the left. By attacking their enemies, they drain the power needed for their spells. Often once the spell casting starts, a victorious Vampiir standing over a fallen foe soon follows. Warden: The Hibernian protectors of nature, Wardens are hybrid healers/fighters. They have the ability to specialize in some weapons as well as cast healing, defensive, and enhancing spells on their friends. Category:Classes